


【授权翻译】安然入睡（Keith/Pidge）-战五渣斯基

by Tuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuki/pseuds/Tuki
Summary: http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_e690ccb





	【授权翻译】安然入睡（Keith/Pidge）-战五渣斯基

**Author's Note:**

> http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_e690ccb

 

 

【授权翻译】安然入睡（Keith/Pidge）-战五渣斯基

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

body{background-color:#f1f1f1;}  
.c1,.c1 a{color:#444;}  
.c2,.c2 a{color:#888;}  
.m-nav a:hover,  
.m-nav .clicked{color:#444;}  
.m-pager a:hover{color:#fff;}  
.c3,.c3 a{color:#666;}  
.c4,.c4 a{color:#444;}  
.c5,.c5 a,blockquote, .notes, .notes a, .notes a:hover{color:#444;}  
.g-head,  
.g-foot,  
.m-pager a,  
.m-goTopArea,  
.m-nav .about .aboutlayer{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-pager a:hover{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-search,.m-search input{background:#cacaca;}  
.m-post,.m-pager{border-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.notes .note{border-bottom-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.text img{max-width:100%;_width:100%;}

[战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  


  


 

 

[UAPP](http://1208951894.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)

 

[私信](http://www.lofter.com/message/1208951894)

 

[归档](http://1208951894.lofter.com/view)  
[RSS](http://1208951894.lofter.com/rss)

关于  
  
[](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  
一只兔子。  
  
  


##  [【授权翻译】安然入睡（Keith/Pidge）](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_e690ccb)

作者：spookyghostcurves

原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/7374445

很萌的一篇文！！可以当友情向看？

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

安然入睡（Rest easy)

Keith和pidge唯一的共同点似乎就是他俩睡觉的习惯。因为就算一天的体力用尽了，他俩也不情愿回到床上去。Keith至少可以勉强走回自己的房间，而Pidge可以在任何时间，任何地点睡着。

Keith第一次发现Pidge时，她正倒在Galra水晶一旁的桌上呼呼大睡。看样子她一直都在为提取城堡的能源而努力。她的电脑没有关机，但屏幕早已进入了休眠模式。纤细的手指依然停留键盘上，但她的头已经栽到了桌面上。

Keith叹了口气，搭上她的肩膀想摇醒她。但他突然想到今早pidge眼角下出现的眼袋。如果不是Lance提醒，他大概一时半会都不会注意到。  


“Pidge有眼袋啦！”Lance喊道，身子前倾以便更好地观察她。“又和老鼠们半夜开派对了？”

“我又不能像某人一样每天睡觉时都贴面膜。”她反驳道，然后转移掉了话题。  


也许让她一直睡下去才是最好的选择，而且现在叫醒她估计也无望。keith拉出pidge坐的椅子，将胳膊环到她的腿下，轻而易举地把她抱了起来。虽然pidge是队伍中最娇小的，但keith都没想到她居然会这么轻。他对她小小的身板中所背负的重任又有了新的认识。

keith抱着pidge回到了她的房间。她的头埋进在他的臂弯里，在他的怀里睡得香甜。当她躺到床上时，她的双臂迅速环住枕头，紧紧地抱在面前。夹在两者间的眼镜被压得吱吱作响。Keith轻声咒了一句，伸出手犹豫几次，最终把枕头拉开，将她的眼镜摘了下来。她对此似乎无动于衷，甚至还无意识地把枕头抢了回去。

他把眼镜放到床边，再扫了她一眼。她似乎睡得很舒适。keith认定这样就算结束了，他把灯关掉后走回了自己的房间。

_____________________

他没指望能收到感谢，但当Pidge第二天来吃早餐，却没有提到自己半夜在一个地方睡着却又在另一个地方醒起来时，Keith有一点失落。不过当她挨着Keith坐下时，她看起来比前一日更精神了一些。

“你看起来睡得很好。”他说道。这出乎意料的赞美（？）让Pidge对他摆出了疑惑的表情。他马上开始担心这样说会不会太奇怪，莫名其妙地观察起别人的脸色绝对不是什么好习惯。但是她马上回过神来。“昨天晚上我熟睡得像个小宝宝一样！我感觉我好久都没有睡得这么饱过了。”

她随手拿了几勺被hunk做成鸡蛋培根形状的食物糊糊。（他们已经很久没有踏足过任何具有蔬菜的星球了，所以hunk决定在秀色可餐上下功夫。）

“我感觉好精神！我敢说今天我可以完成很多任务。”pidge对Keith笑道，然后开始吃早餐了。

_____________________  


当晚，Keith又出去寻找Pidge。

这次比上次更加难找。pidge既不在绿狮的机库里，也不在控制室或者厨房。Keith开始绞尽脑汁地想她到底会在哪里。他漫无目的地四处寻找，不久后就找到了她——准确来说，是他拐过一个弯，差点被她伸出来的腿绊倒。

“在过道睡着？不是吧？” Keith喃喃道，看着Pidge耷拉着脑袋坐在过道的灯下，电脑安放在腿上。他用脚推了推pidge确保她真的已经睡着了，然后帮她关上电脑。

Keith将电脑夹到臂下，同时蹲下抱起Pidge。当他起身走动时，Pidge的头落到了他的肩上。他可以感觉到她的呼吸吹进他的脖颈。伴随着洗发水的香味和她的乱发不时地挠着他的脸颊，让他感到一种莫名的舒适。路程逐渐缩短，他很快就来到了Pidge的床边，然后依依不舍地将她放到床上。

就像之前一样，Pidge快速扑向了枕头。这样重复的场景让Keith想起了什么——每当Pidge受惊吓时，她都会扑向最近的队友。也许有人可以偎依让她更有安全感吧。这种感情流露很有爱，但都与Keith无关。像这样投身于别人的怀抱中，感受到他人温暖的行为，对于Keith来说依然是很奇怪的存在。就算队里时不时地拥抱也不能让他改变习惯。

Keith摘下Pidge的眼镜，然后环顾四周，发现电脑的充电器躺在附近，想到Pidge可能会用到电脑，他便把插头插了进去。他这次甚至帮Pidge脱掉了鞋子，还给她盖上被子。他尽量不去想自己这么做究竟只是纯粹为Pidge着想，还是希望她能注意到自己的善举。一旦pidge舒适地裹在了被窝里后，他便向门口走去，依依不舍地再看了pidge一眼后便关灯离开了。

_____________________

“大家早上好啊！”

Pidge热情洋溢的表情和打招呼让所有人都惊呆了。甚至shiro坐下时都向她投来了关切的眼神。 “好了大伙们，是时候拿起装备出动了，有人绑架了pidge还找个了冒牌货来顶替。” Lance开玩笑道，推开桌下的椅子。

“呵呵。你肯定不知道几个小时的充足睡眠能有什么好处。你听，我的肩膀不再像以前一样咔咔地响了！”她转动肩膀，向他们展示自己健康的状态。Keith坐了下来，等着pidge说“昨晚帮我抱回床上的人，谢谢你！你能不能每晚都这样做？”之类的话。

但是她什么都没说。

Pidge坐了下来，自顾自地开始吃早餐了。

Keith感觉自己很消沉，但似乎没人注意到有什么不对劲的地方，也许他表现得和以前没什么不一样。距离他们到达下一个目的地还需要几天的时间。他们打算解放一个驻有Galra军事基地的星球。所以大家都自顾自地忙于自己的使命。Allura和Coran在研究如何加强城堡的防御力，shiro在努力制定计划方案。Hunk给所有狮子都检查了一遍，还维修了一些在最近战斗中造成的损伤。而Lance…Lance一直都在蓝狮机舱里乱晃。

同时，keith全身心地投入到训练去，不停地与模拟机器人战斗。作为队里唯一一个需要剑术基础的成员，练习是必不可少的。他正要突破第三层攻击的时候，门外传出了一阵微弱的声音。

“Keith？能耽误几分钟吗？”Pidge问道，斜靠在门边的她一幅等了很久的样子。

“好的。先等一下。”

他终止了训练程序，抹开额上的汗珠向pidge走去。他发现她有点不自在。

“怎么了吗？”

“没什么。”

她不停地摆弄着眼镜，将镜架推到鼻梁处。她这是怎么了？很有可能是Keith暴露了。他应该清楚pidge是需要一点私人空间的，他早就应该在第一次就叫醒她，让她自己走回房间。

“我只是…想知道你能不能给我一点战斗的技巧？我在这方面一直都是半吊子，我知道这样下去不行。而你一直都会在这练习，我想你应该可以帮我指导一下。”

他松了一口气，随之而来的是一阵他极力掩饰的渴望感。

“哦，如果只是这样的话，你不用搞得这么神神秘秘的。”他不安地揉着脖颈，“你想带上武器练习还是空手训练？”

“空手吧。如果我被剥夺武器的话就什么都做不了了。”

“说的也是，那就这样了。不过我们得需要这个。”Keith说着，把一卷格斗用的垫子铺在地上。

Pidge小心翼翼地踏了上去，然后摆出了战斗姿势，脸上露出笑容。“不要对我留情，行吗？”

不知道为什么，Keith突然感觉脸上火辣辣的。

“这可是你说的。”他努力挤出字眼，担心自己再多说几句就会破音。

他们一直训练到了午间时分，Keith遂着pidge的意愿，把她当做shiro一样与她对决。训练开始的第一个小时里，Pidge不停地被打倒在地。但她并不气馁，最终利用keith的重量将他制服在地，然后快速跳到他的背上。

“终于打败你啦！”她得意洋洋地说道。这话并不是向keith嘲讽，而是为了给自己打气。keith轻笑一声，给pidge几秒时间沉浸在胜利的喜悦中，然后翻过身站起来。再经过了几轮训练之后，pidge便精疲力尽地躺在了席子上。

“想结束了吗？”keith问到，向pidge伸出手。

她点点头，拉住keith的手跳着站了起来，然后伸了个懒腰。“谢谢帮忙。我们去吃点东西吧？hunk肯定已经做好美食等着我们了。”

他俩笑着向厨房走去。整个下午keith脸上的喜悦都不曾离去。

_____________________  


Pidge不见了。

平时的地点都搜查无果后，Keith开始担心起来。她今天都没在哪过久停留过，她也不可能一声不吭地离开飞船。一万种可能性撩过keith的心头——绑架，不小心掉进了治疗舱，食物中毒…

他正要找shiro来帮忙时，发现pidge房间的大门敞开，里面的灯也亮着。他马上赶了过去，当看到pidge蜷缩在地上时，他松了一口气。

“你就差那么一点了。”Keith笑道，将她抱起来放到床上。这次她没有马上去抓枕头，只是一动不动地躺在上面。

Keith转身给电脑充了电，脱掉她的鞋子，把摘眼镜留到最后。这次当他伸手去拿眼镜时，pidge翻了个身，让他够不着了。

“别这样，你会把眼镜弄碎的。”他对着睡着的pidge嘀咕道，身子前倾去拿眼镜。

两只手臂突然环到Keith的腰上，让他惊出了声。

“淡定！淡定！”pidge轻声说道，把keirh推到床上，对着他懒懒地微笑道。Keith的脸又开始发热了起来，他试着站起来。“你…你醒了多久？”

“这次我是假装的。而昨天晚上我有点半睡半醒。”她说道，双臂依然抱着他不让他走。

Keith开始流汗了。

“你能这样做，我真的很感激。所以谢谢你。”她说完，给了他一个拥抱。一开始keith不知道手该往哪里放，不知道这种场合该怎么表达感情才合适。

“昨天晚上你呆了很久，看起来你都不想离开呢。”她平静地说道。

Keith努力咽了口唾沫，小心地斟酌起自己的回答。

“我也没怎么睡好。”他开始说道，幸好对方没有直视他的脸。“但是看到你睡得那么舒服，我觉得…大概对我有点帮助吧。”

他尽力了，但是他实在想不出更好的解释了。

庆幸地是，Pidge能够理解这种感觉。

“那么，如果你觉得这对你睡眠有帮助，你可以留在这。唯一的条件是让我来当大勺*。”她说完，松开手臂，让Keith可以站起来。

他的头歪向一边，一脸疑惑。“什么是'大勺'？”

—END—

*注解：大勺big spoon，就是一个人用手臂环住另一个人全身的拥抱方式。

  
  
[Voltron](http://1208951894.lofter.com/tag/Voltron)[keith](http://1208951894.lofter.com/tag/keith)[Pidge](http://1208951894.lofter.com/tag/Pidge)  


 

[2017-02-25](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_e690ccb)

[热度 20](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_e690ccb)

评论

热度(20)

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](http://wunengfudui.lofter.com/) [无能副队](http://wunengfudui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://sunxundi.lofter.com/) [咩~](http://sunxundi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://yuandefengzi.lofter.com/) [队土星](http://yuandefengzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://shujingyu.lofter.com/) [阿悦](http://shujingyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://pigeonm.lofter.com/) [青芒不拖稿](http://pigeonm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://zhangyueming.lofter.com/) [zym](http://zhangyueming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://n0-size.lofter.com/) [我老龟不过就是翻车了而已](http://n0-size.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](http://n0-size.lofter.com/) [我老龟不过就是翻车了而已](http://n0-size.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://sanlengcpkuangmo.lofter.com/) [叁](http://sanlengcpkuangmo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://hyccanh.lofter.com/) [久石Jiu](http://hyccanh.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](http://hyccanh.lofter.com/) [久石Jiu](http://hyccanh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://emiliagalotti.lofter.com/) [Galotti](http://emiliagalotti.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://windund.lofter.com/) [YRin](http://windund.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://bengpaoji.lofter.com/) [崩炮.avi](http://bengpaoji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://keke0831.lofter.com/) [没钱](http://keke0831.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://xiangjiaojun003.lofter.com/) [香蕉君](http://xiangjiaojun003.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://cleanblues.lofter.com/) [彩](http://cleanblues.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://soniwrites.lofter.com/) [Voltron集中](http://soniwrites.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://anrancanguang.lofter.com/) [安然残光](http://anrancanguang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://black-implies-white.lofter.com/) [♞](http://black-implies-white.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[上一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_ed4b0c6)  
[下一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_e1615ec)  


  
© [战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)|Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


回到顶部

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp战五渣斯基'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'http://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();

 

$(document).ready(function () {  
$('.about').click(function(){  
$(this).toggleClass('clicked');  
$('.aboutlayer').toggle();  
return false;  
});  
$(window).scroll(function() {  
if($(window).scrollTop() >= $(window).height()) {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'visible');  
} else {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'hidden');  
}  
});  
});

 

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;


End file.
